Un secreto, un pasado, y un amor eterno
by AntoVicky
Summary: Mi nombre es Victoria Blake y tengo, actualmente, 19 años. Les contare mi historia, de principio a fin, y, también, como conocí al amor de mi vida. Hoy en día, ya no duele tanto recordar todo mi pasado. Por eso, me animo a contarles toda la historia, espero que se queden para poder contárselas. Law x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Victoria Blake y tengo, actualmente, 19 años. Les contare mi historia, de principio a fin, y, también, como conocí al amor de mi vida.

Todo comenzó hace 2 años. Yo había sido vendida como esclava, en la casa de subastas, a unos tenryuubitos. La razón era porque poseo el poder de la telequinesis, poder que me permite mover objetos o personas a mi gusto. Aunque, curiosamente, este poder no lo tengo gracias a una fruta del diablo, sino que lo herede.

Entonces, mis dueños me usaban para mover cosas, además de hacerme matar personas, rompiéndoles el cuello.  
Mi dueña original se llamaba Shalulia, quien es hija de Roswald, y hermana de Charloss.

En mi tiempo como esclava conocí a otro esclavo, cuyo nombre es Jean Beart. Me hice buena amiga de él, siendo que fue muy amable y bueno conmigo.

Antes de caer en ese mundo, yo tenía una familia. A mi padre adoptivo, Mike, y a mi hermano, llamado Ren. Sin embargo, mi padre fue asesinado y mi hermano tuvo que separarse de mí, porque decía que iba a ser peligroso para mí si él seguía estando conmigo.

Poco tiempo después, cuando tuve que asesinar a dos hombres que querían abusar de mí, unos hombres me secuestraron, y termine en la casa de subastas.

Esas personas querían saber cómo había hecho para matar a esos dos hombres sin tocarlos, pero yo no quería decirles. Entonces me golpearon, hasta que, rendida, tuve que confesar el poder que poseía.

Fue cuando me dijeron que si no hacia lo que ellos me decían, y lograba que alguien me comprara, serian ellos mismos los que me matarían. Me habían puesto entre la espada y la pared, mis opciones eran ser esclava o morir. Pero, yo había hecho una promesa con mi hermano, diciéndonos mutuamente que nos volveríamos a reunir algún día. Entonces, tuve que dignarme a ser esclava… si, había logrado que una tenryuubito me comprara.  
Sin embargo, tengo un poder mas que si proviene de una Akuma No mi, pero la revelare mas adelante.

Hoy en día, ya no duele tanto recordar todo eso. Por eso, me animo a contarles toda la historia, espero que se queden para poder contárselas.

-

Y ahí me encuentro yo, con esas cadenas y ese estúpido collar. Mi dueña quiere ir a la casa de subastas, en Sabaody.

-¡Muévete, basura!- Mi dueña grita justo al lado de mi oído. ¿Cree que estoy sorda?. Escucho perfectamente…  
Miro a mi lado, ahí está mi único amigo en el mundo, quien también es esclavo. Jean Beart, un antiguo capitán.  
Él camina encogido, casi parecido a un mono, debido a que la cadena que está sujeta a su collar es tan corta, que no le permite caminar normalmente.

Se escucha una explosión, y miro asustada a Jean… él me mira también... ¿Sera que…?... o dios, dime que no lo hizo.

Nuestros dueños, como se supone que debemos llamarlos, comienzan a caminar más a prisa. Mi dueña me tira demasiado fuerte, siento que me matara asfixiada en cualquier momento.

Llegamos al lugar desde donde vino el ruido de la explosión, y, como esperaba, allí estaba el otro esclavo de Shalulia, quien estaba en el suelo, lleno de sangre. El perro de Shalulia, llamado Saruu, se acercó al cuerpo del otro, y le hizo pis encima.

-Que vulgar Saruu- Dice mi dueña, con voz superior. Miro a mi alrededor, todas las personas están inclinadas, sin mirar a los Tenryuubitos a los ojos.- Oh no, padre. Otro que se ha roto.  
-¿Te aseguraste de darle tranquilizantes todos los días?- Pregunta Roswald, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.  
-Sí, lo hice- Responde su hija, acercándose al esclavo-Sin embargo, parece que no funciona con idiotas como este.- Termina de acercarse al hombre- ¿Me compraras uno nuevo?.- Menuda idiota es…  
-Tus habilidades disciplinarias son muy malas. Sigues destruyendo mi colección de capitanes, uno tras otro.-  
-Este sin duda es un idiota- Comienza a patearlo, como si fuera basura.- Así que acabaste llorando por tu familia aquí, rodeado de gente- No es una pregunta, pero sigue pateándolo- ¡Eres un simple humano!- Entonces le apunta en la cabeza con un arma, no quiero ver… no puedo seguir viendo esto…- Me das asco- Y finaliza asesinándolo…

Se acerca a mí, y toma la cadena que sostiene mi collar. Nuevamente, comienza a tirar de él.

-Para la próxima quiero un gigante- Le dice a su padre, mientras caminamos.  
-Primero comienza con niños humanos- Casi me da un paro cardiaco, ¡¿COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO?!.  
-Odio a los débiles- Dicho esto, reino el silencio.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Subastas. Me da asco ese lugar, me repugna que vendan personas, porque las tratan como si no fueran humanos.

A Jean lo dejan afuera, debido a que su tamaño es tan grande, que no puede pasar por la puerta. Entonces, una vez que lo dejan atado ahí, a mí me obligan a entrar. Shalulia le dice a su mayordomo que me ate lo más lejos de ella que sea posible. Así que, me manda a una esquina, donde veo que hay un grupo de personas, uno de ellos es pelirrojo. Me atan a lado de ellos, y el mayordomo me amenaza para que no me mueva.

Cuando él se va, yo suspiro. Estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza y tengo ganas de vomitar.

Siento una mirada puesta sobre mí, entonces miro a mi costado, descubriendo que esa mirada es del pelirrojo que mencione antes. Este me mira con curiosidad, como si se estuviera preguntando algo a lo que no puede responder.

-¿Eres un esclava, niña?- Pregunta aquel pelirrojo, yo lo miro con mala cara. ¿Acaso no es obvio?  
-¿Y a ti que te parece, pelirrojo sin cejas?- La cara del hombre me hace gracia, porque se va desfigurando cada vez más.  
-Oye mocosa, háblame con respeto.- Me señala enojado, le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
-No se me da la gana- Entonces giro mi cabeza, para mirar al frente. Pero él me vuelve a hablar.  
-¿Qué edad tienes?-  
-17- Observo como él, y los demás que están a su lado, se sorprenden.  
-Diec…!¿DIECISITE?!- Exclama- ¡¿Una mocosa de tu edad es esclava?!  
-¿Qué te parece?, ¿acaso no es obvio?-

No pudimos seguir hablando, porque en ese momento comenzó la venta. Uno que otro futuro esclavo se vendía, pero nada interesante. Todavía sigo sintiendo la mirada del pelirrojo puesta en mí, y es un tanto incómodo.

-Si no quieres que te mate en este mismo instante, deja de mirarme- Le advierto, sin siquiera voltear mi mirada.  
-Solo quiero saber tu nombre- En su voz no hay ni una pisca de miedo, aquel hombre me cae bien.  
-El gran Eustass ''Capitán'' Kidd quiere saber mi nombre?- Sonrió de lado, y este se sorprende- Puede que sea una esclava, pero no por eso no me entero de ciertas cosas-  
-Ya veo, pero dime tu nombre-  
-Victoria Blake-

En ese momento escucho como la puerta se abre, dando paso a Charloss, el hermano de Shalulia. Le dice algo a su mayordomo, y luego va a reunirse con su familia.

El hombre que presenta a las personas que serán vendidas, exhibe a uno llamado Lacueva, al parecer un temido capitán, con una recompensa de 17.000.000 de berries.  
Pero… el hombre tiene un aspecto enfermo, tiene los ojos en blanco… creo se va a desmayar en cualquier momento. Y antes de que le pongan un precio, comienza a caer, mientras escupe sangre.

-¿Que le ha pasado?- Pregunta uno de los hombres de Kidd, yo lo miro.  
-Ha mordido su propia lengua- Me miran- Eligio la muerte antes de ser esclavo, sabia decisión- Cierran las cortinas del escenario, seguro inventaran algo para tapar aquella situación.  
El público comienza a murmurar sobre lo que ha pasado, idiotas, cualquier cosa que le digan se lo creerán. Tsk.

Vuelven a abrir las cortinas, y, como supuse, inventaron una excusa: Se puso nervioso y se desmayó.  
El hombre empieza a hablar, sobre que poseen una criatura muy difícil de capturar, y exclama ''!Vean su sombra!''.

…¿Esto es enserio?... Eso es una… ¡¿sirena?!.

Todo el público comienza a gritar, emocionados.

No me siento bien… siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento.  
**  
POV Normal.  
**  
Kidd se dio cuenta que la castaña comenzó a tambalearse, entonces se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-Oí, ¿estas bien?- Como respuesta, solo recibió un asentimiento de la chica- Segura?- Nuevamente, la muchacha asintió.

-Directo desde la Isla Gyojin, Keimi ''La sirena''-

Victoria miro a la sirena, observado lo asustada que estaba, eso hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una personas, y emitió una pequeña sonrisa. La castaña miro a la dirección donde miraba la sirena, descubriendo un grupo de personas. Seguro habían ido a buscarla.

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir desde cuanto la venderían, un grito se escuchó, con la oferta más alta hasta ese momento:

-¡500 millones!- Charloss se había levantado, él quería ser quien tuviera a la sirena.

El silencio reino, y murmullos se escuchaban. Nadie se animaría a ir en contra de un Tenryuubito.

-Es como una metáfora de este miserable mundo. Es una farsa completa. Vayámonos de aquí.- Kidd comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a la salida, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo: Una explosión.

Victoria miro asustada, olvidándose de su mareo.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto en un susurro.

Del humo, salió un pie, y luego el cuerpo completo de la persona. Un chico de cabello negro, como la noche, y un peculiar sombrero de paja.

-¡Luffy!- Exclamo uno de sus nakamas.  
-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?, ¿no tenías un mejor aterrizaje que eso?- El tal Luffy ignoro el llamado de su nakama, quejándose con otro hombre.  
-¡Hice lo que pude!, además es un pez volador, ¡Y lo sabes!- Respondió el otro.- Casi muero aplastado…-  
-Dios, que golpe. ¿Y por qué tanto apuro?- Pregunto otro de cabello verde, al parecer estaba desorientado- ¿Por qué tanta prisa para llegar al Sunny Go?... ¿Dónde estamos?-  
-Zoro estas aquí- Le respondió un mapache gigante, el peliverde miro hacia aquella dirección.  
-¿Ustedes?-

En ese momento, llamaron la atención de dos personas: Una sonrió de lado, el otro pregunto ''Ese… ¿No es mugiwara no Luffy?

**POV Victoria.  
**  
''¿Mugiwara no Luffy?, ¿aquel no es el novato de 300 Millones? Sorprendente, entonces es verdad que esta medio loco'' Pienso cuando veo cómo va corriendo hacia la pecera que encierra a su nakama.

Veo que uno de los que estaba con él y su grupo, trata de detenerlo, alegando que ''Keimi'' aún tiene el collar, y es peligroso que trate de sacarla. Tiene razón, a la mas mínima idea de huida, aquel collar explotara.

Lo agarra del estómago, pero no tiene la suficiente fuerza para detener al Mugiwara…

O_O

Okey, eso no me lo esperaba… Él es un… ¡¿Gyojin?!. Menudo idiota, ¡ ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir aquí, sabiendo la discriminación que hay en esta basura de Sabaody?!.

Los comentarios de las personas comenzaron: '' ¿Que hace un Gyojin aquí?'' ''Un monstruo'' ''Asqueroso no te acerques aquí'' ''Tu propia existencia ya da miedo'' ''!Vuelve al mar, monstruo!''… Y más comentarios.

Observo la cara del Gyojin… está asustado… pobre… nadie tiene derecho de lastimarlos o discriminarlos.  
El Gyojin se mueve de un lado al otro, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir.

Se escucha un disparo… el Gyojin comienza a caer… Charloss le ha disparado, y festeja por eso. Suerte tiene que tenga las cadenas, sino ya estaría muerto. Quiero ayudar al Gyojin… con mi poder… pero… estas cadenas no me dejan…

Veo que Luffy se gira, rápidamente. Y observa al Gyojin… y al parecer está enojándose cada vez más con el festejo de Charloss. Comienza a caminar hacia Charloss, sin embargo, el Gyojin lo detiene… le dice algo, y Luffy se va tranquilizando.

Pero, cuando Charloss apunta al herido, enojado porque aún puede hablar. Luffy comienza a caminar nuevamente hacia él.

-¿… Va enserio…?- Pregunto asombrada, creo saber que hará.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, al final si lo hizo. Menudo golpe le ha dado a Charloss, pero hay que admitir que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Entonces comienza una pelea entre los guardias, y los mugiwaras. Pero, Roswald está bastante enojado, al igual que Shalulia. Él comienza a disparar, alegando como se atrevieron a tocar a su hijo. El público que antes estaba ahí, salen corriendo, asustado. Já cobardes.

¿Yo?, bueno me quedo en mi lugar, no puedo hacer mucho con el collar y las cadenas puestas, verdad?.

Algo cae sobre Roswald… oh, !es una persona!. Mola.

Observo hacia adelante, donde hay un chico pelinegro con un extraño sombrero blanco con puntos negros, rodeado de, seguramente, sus nakamas, y un oso… ¡¿Un oso?!

Se escucha un sonido extraño, y todos miran al frente. Es Shalulia apuntando a la Sirena… Oh, oh…

-Como todos la quieren, yo la quiero muerta. Pero, no la matare yo…- Veo que comienza a acercarse a mí, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, incluso del chico pelinegro. Finalmente llega a mí, y sonríe con maldad- Tu- Me señala.- Tú la mataras, pero la harás sufrir antes.- Yo abro los ojos como platos, y comienzo a retroceder… no, no lo hare. ¡No lastimare a nadie más!.- Niña estúpida, ven aquí- Me tira de la cadena tan fuerte, que me deja sin aire por un momento.

Todos nos observan sin moverse, hasta que llegamos frente a ''Keimi''. Ella me mira con curiosidad, pero con miedo a la vez.

-Lo siento- Susurro, pero sé que la sirena me escucho.

**POV Normal.**

Victoria miro fijamente a Keimi, hasta que esta comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. El poder de telequinesis le permitía dar un dolor físico muy fuerte a las personas, que, a alguien demasiado débil, podía llegar a matar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que pasaba, porque la castaña ni siquiera estaba tocando a Keimi.

-Ba- basta, ¡por favor!- Suplicaba la sirena, con dolor. En ese momento, el dolor paro, Shalulia miro a Victoria, ¿la estaba desafiando?.

-¿Qué crees que haces, basura?- La agarro del pelo, y la tiro contra el suelo, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.  
-No lo hare… ¡NO LASTIMARE A NADIE MAS!- Aquel tono de voz no pasó desapercibido por nadie, sonaba como un grito de ayuda…  
-¡Pequeña huérfana de mierda!- La pateo tan fuerte, que le dio en una costilla, y Victoria escupió sangre, había recibido tantos golpes que su cuerpo ya no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más.- Me encargare de ti en un minuto, pero ahora…- Se giró hacia Keimi, y le apunto. Los piratas y nakamas de Luffy se prepararon para atacar- ¡Muere!-

**POV Victoria**

!No, no! ¡De verdad la matara!. Trato de controlarla con mi poder, pero… se me hace imposible. La cabeza me da vueltas, y no logro mirar fijamente a Shalulia.

Está a punto de dispararle… ¡¿Que paso?!... ¡Se ha desmayado!.

Hay un ruido extraño, como si alguien abriera a pared misma, pero ¿Eso es posible?...

**POV Normal**

La pared era abierta a la mitad por unas grandes manos, y, al tiempo que se abría, dejaba ver dos siluetas: Una grande y otra pequeña.

Un hombre de cabello blanco salió de ahí dentro, seguido por un gigante. Todos los demás estaban entre sorprendidos y confundidos, y solo miraban la escena sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-¿Que te dije, Kyojin-Kun?. Este lugar esta echo un desastre total. Además, la subasta todavía no me vende… Bueno, supongo que es el momento de volver y jugar un poco- Hablaba el hombre humano, sin percatarse de las miradas que estaban puestas en él.  
-Eres un viejo problemático- Respondió el gigante, aun del otro lado de la pared.- ¿Has venido aquí solo para ganar dinero?-  
-Bueno, pensaba robarle algo a quien me comprara, pero fue inútil. En primer lugar tengo que beneficiarme, además mírame, solo soy un viejo. ¿Quien quisiera un esclavo viejo?- Explico con una sonrisa, acto seguido comenzó a reírse fuertemente, ante las miradas atónitas del ''publico''.- ¿Eh?- Paro de repente- Parece que todo el mundo nos está mirando-

-¿Qué pasa con el viejo y el Kyojin?- Pregunto uno de los guardias a uno de sus compañeros.  
-¿Ellos no iban a ser los siguientes en ser vendidos? ¿Cómo salieron de sus jaulas?- Re pregunto el otro.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo:

-¡¿EHHHH?!, ¡NO TIENEN LOS COLLARES!, ¡¿Cómo abrieron las cerraduras?!-  
-¿Qué hacemos?- Cuestionó otro de los guardias, echándose para atrás.  
-No estoy seguro… no estamos capacitados para la captura de prisioneros. No podremos contra ese Kyojin-

**POV Victoria.**

Están hablando todos al mismo tiempo, o eso parece. Todo da vueltas, no me siento bien. Siento que me pesan los parpados, siento que no podre mantenerlos abiertos mucho tiempo más.

Algo zarandea mi hombro, suavemente. Y escucho una voz a lo lejos, veo una figura borrosa, que me habla…

-…staras… tranquil… dico…- Es lo único que escucho…

**POV Normal.**

Rayleigh, conocido como ''El Rey Oscuro'', se dio cuenta que la chica esclava estaba a su lado y, al parecer, perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco. Él sabía que no era por el uso del Haki, porque, si hubiera sido así, ya se hubiera desmayado desde un principio, entonces, se dio cuenta que estaba muy delgada, y había un pequeño charco de sangre al lado de su cabeza, por lo que, suponía, el que se estuviera desmayando era por falta de comida, y exceso de fuerza.

Se acercó a ella, ante la mirada de todos, y, por sobre todo, la de un pelinegro. Le zarandeo el hombro, delicadamente, tratando, así, de que no perdiera del todo la conciencia.

-Estarás bien, tranquila.- Entonces se dio cuenta que la chica lo miraba, pero su mirada estaba perdida.- ¿Hay algún doctor por aquí?- Pregunto, mirando a todos los piratas. Los guardias ya se habían desmayado, cuando uso el Haki por segunda vez.-Por favor, creo que esta chica no está para nada bien.- Uno se acercó a él, era un mapache gigante, o eso parecía.  
-Yo soy médico- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- La revisare ahora mismo- Dicho esto, se volvió a su forma normal: Un reno, que, al parecer, había comido una fruta del diablo.  
-Gracias- Rayleigh se levantó, y miro a todos a su alrededor.- Tendrán que buscar la forma de salir de acá, si la Marina se entera que estoy aquí, sería un problema.-

-He podido ver lo loco que estas, Mugiwara, tal como dicen los rumores. No me estoy quejando, pero no me quedare aquí esperando a un Almirante. Cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos, más tiempo tardaremos en sa…- Kidd no pudo terminar su frase, debido a que un grito de total horror lo interrumpió.

Todos comenzaron a buscar al dueño de aquel grito, hasta que una mirada se posó en el medico de los Mugiwara. Este tenía los ojos como platos, y la boca muy abierta, mientras veía la espalda y estomago de la esclava.

El silencio inundo el lugar, tratando de entender el ''Porque'' de aquel grito. El reno se llevó una mano a la boca, antes de hablar:

-¿Q…que… te…ha..han…ec..echo?- Balbuceo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Una de sus nakamas se acercó al reno, junto al capitán.

-Ay, por dios- Con total terror, la pelinaranja vio como la espalda y estomago de Victoria estaba llena de cicatrices, y tenía cortes, profundos, hechos recientemente, que estaban en carne viva. Pero no solo eso, también estaba llena de moretones, algunos recientes, y otros no tanto.  
-Esto no es nada bueno, esta chica no se está desmayando, ¡se está muriendo!- Explico Chopper, asustado y preocupado.

-''Criminales, será mejor que salgan, y dejen libre a la familia Roswald. ¡Un Almirante estará aquí en unos momentos! ¡Sera mejor que se rindan de una vez! ¡No quiero saber nada de lo que les pase, Novatos!''- La voz del Jefe del grupo de Marinos, que se encontraban afuera, sonaba con un altavoz.

Los tres capitanes sonrieron de lado, aquello sería divertido.

-Bueno, apresurémonos.- Hablo Kidd, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar.- Mientras tanto, les haremos un favor.- Aquello no sonó bien para los dos Capitanes restantes, quienes lo miraron feo.- Sacaremos a los chicos del frente, así que no se preocupen.-

-Shachi- El chico miro a su pelinegro capitán, quien señalo a Victoria- Llévatela al submarino, y revísala, haz lo que creas necesario, iré en cuanto pueda-  
-Sí, Capitán- Al recibir una respuesta, Law se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera.

**POV Victoria.  
**  
Siento que alguien me levanta, y siento como si me estuviera moviendo, pero no yo misma, sino que alguien realiza ese movimiento por mí.

Me duele la espalda, tanto que trate de no tocarla. Por si preguntan, si, aquellas cosas me hacían cuando decían que ''Necesitaba un castigo para aprender a ser más educada''.

Trato de abrir los ojos, y, cuando lo hago, veo que es un chico pelirrojo. Y, aunque lo veo borroso, supongo que no debe pasar los 20.

El paso se detiene, y el chico mira para ambos lados, entonces sigue su camino.

**POV Normal.  
**  
Los 3 capitanes luchaban contra los Marinos, pero para los primeros era pan comido. Ya que, todos, poseían poderes de Frutas del Diablo.

Cuando finalmente lograron vencer a los Marinos, Law comenzó a caminar con su tripulación para ir directo al submarino, y ver que si podía curar a Victoria. Al mismo tiempo, Law le había ofrecido a un esclavo, que se encontraba fuera de la casa de subastas, unirse a su tripulación. Este acepto, pero el pelinegro pudo notar un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, y como miraba a cada rato hacia atrás.

-La esclava que estaba con los Roswald, ¿es alguien conocida tuya?- Pregunto Law, finalmente. Jean Beart lo miro.  
-Sí, no puedo dejarla ahí… es mi nakama, y como mi pequeña hermanita.- El capitán sonrió de lado.  
-No te preocupes, está en nuestro submarino, al parecer está muy mal herida-  
-¿Que le ha pasado?... quiero decir… ¿le agarro fiebre, de nuevo?- Esa última pregunta la hizo en un susurro, pero Law pudo escucharlo perfectamente.  
-Entonces debes tener alguna idea de porque esta tan mal herida, ¿Verdad?-

Jean Beart iba a responder, pero algo los detuvo: Kidd y su tripulación peleaban contra un pacifista.

Una lucha comenzó, el pacifista parecía que no caería. Ni siquiera Kidd, siendo tan fuerte, podía vencerlo. El Pacifista se sacó el guante derecho, provocando así una explosión…

**POV Victoria.  
**  
Me acuestan sobre un colchón, se siente cómodo, pero… alguien me sube la remera. Trato de moverme, pero es inútil, me duele mucho la espalda.

**POV Normal.**

Shachi llego al submarino con Victoria cargada en brazos. Se había asegurado que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, entonces, al no ver moros en la costa, entro.  
Entro a una de las habitaciones y la dejo recostada, fue a buscar lo que seguro necesitaría para curarla.  
Una vez que tuvo todo, volvió a la habitación, y levanto la remera de Victoria. Efectivamente, si estaba realmente herida. Comenzó a desinfectarle las heridas, las cuales estaban ya infectadas. Acto seguido, debería de haberle sacado el pantalón, pero… se sonrojo, no podía… le daba vergüenza…

-Rayos… tenías que ser una chica tan linda…- Se fijó entonces, que la castaña trataba de moverse, quizá incomoda, pero, al parecer el dolor era tanto, que no lo lograba.

Sin embargo, hubo otra cosa que no se le paso por alto, que fue la marca que le ponían a todos los esclavos, y el de ella estaba en la parte superior del brazo, casi llegando al hombro.

-Si que te han torturado, ¿eh?- Dijo al aire, con lastima y tristeza. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Victoria estaba respirando mal, entonces decidió ponerle un respirador.- Supongo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo: Te protegeremos, no dejaremos que nadie más te lastime…-


End file.
